Enterprise software system may include financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management tools, and the like. The enterprise software system may maintain, link to, or otherwise manage relevant data. Increasingly, such data are stored in a variety of storage mechanisms and schema in a variety of data sources, including both data sources that are internal to the enterprise software system as well as data sources that are external to the enterprise software system. For example, the enterprise software system may include one or more databases as part of the enterprise software system. The enterprise software system may also link to data sources that are external to the enterprise software system, such as external web sites, remote databases, and the like.